QUEST
Throughout Tokioi City, there are many areas that Eromon call their home. These areas may be explored by the players in order to capture them...and help the Professor in world domination! Stage 1: Emerald Forest "An enormous forest to the west of Tokioi City. Lately rumors tell of those who have had their valuables stolen by a mischievous fox..." This area is the first area available to all players. This is also where the tutorial is held where the player may obtain Seria. Topaz-type Eromon may be found here, with Izanai as the main boss. The rare Eromon Ellis may also appear in this area. Stage 2: Seraphina Academy "Located in the northeast side of Tokioi city, it's a school where liberal arts are popular. Rumour has it that this school holds many secrets that the students (Eromon) don't know about..." This area is the next area to be unlocked after completing Emerald Forest. Many Ruby-type Eromon may be found here, with Noa as the main boss. The rare Eromon Nanjo Sachi may also appear in this area. Stage 3: Perido Volcano "An active volcano enveloped by smoke located at the extremity of the western island. Located nearby are the Perido hot springs, a very popular tourist attraction." This is the third playable area for the quest series after completing Seraphina Academy. Many Topaz-type Eromon may be found here, with Hoseki Mitsuki as the main boss. The rare Eromon Gauner may also appear in this area. Stage 4: Sapphire Beach "A beautiful beach on the coast of the southwest island. You can enjoy the sea here all year round. It's rumoured that you can find shells that makes boobs bigger..." The fourth unlockable area after completing Perido Volcano. Emerald-type and Sapphire-type Eromon may be found here, with Ando Rena as the main boss. The rare Eromon for this area is Asakura Kanami. Stage 5: Orchids Cave "This dark cave is located on the west side of the island. It seems that this place absorbs light in such a way that you can barely see your surroundings. You can collect special, magical crystals." The fifth area available for the quest series after the completion of Sapphire beach, this area is home to Emerald-type and Ruby-type Eromon. The main boss for this area is Jean. For this area, the rare Eromon Direshia may be found. Stage 6: Tokioi City "The coolest place on the island. You can lead a very comfortable life here since you can find everything you need. That's why different types of Eromon choose the city as their home." The sixth area available for the quest series after the completion of Orchids Cave, this area is home to Emerald-type and Sapphire-type Eromon. The main boss for this area is Okita Hikari. For this area, the rare Eromon Motoko Ban may be found. Stage 7: Red Peril Lava Cave "An incredibly hot cave where lava flows. Near the entrance there's a sight-seeing area, and the inside of the cave is full of ruins from ancient times." The seventh unlockable area after completion of Tokioi City, this area is home to Ruby-type and Topaz-type Eromon. The main boss for this area is Corona. In this area, the rare Eromon Belial may be found. Stage 8: Mellow Meadows "It's rumored the Queen of animals lives here; it's also a popular spot for Eromon who want to have a picnic. This place is full of plants that are dangerous for cat Eromon." The eighth unlockable area after completion of Red Peril Lava Cave, this area is home to Emerald-type Eromon. The main boss for this area is Liona. In this area, the rare Eromon Aina Kuwa may be found. Stage 9: Tokioi City - West Side "The business district of Tokioi. The city's bustling marketplace is an important cultural center. Now and then, at nighttime, illegal trades might take place here..." The ninth unlockable area after completion of Mellow Meadows, this area is home to Topaz-type Eromon. The main boss for this area is Cumama. In this area, the rare Eromon Yuriko Hase may be found. Stage 10: Perilous Pyramid "This giant construction has been on the island since time immemorial. Who knows what lurks in the shadows of this ancient maze...?" The tenth unlockable area after completion of Tokioi City - West Side, this area is home to Ruby-type Eromon. The main boss for this area is Anubis. In this area, the rare Eromon Rozelia may be found. Daily Quest Each day a new area opens up for you to explore. In these daily areas you can gain significant amounts of Cash and Alchemy Gems plus each area also has 3 rare Eromon to catch! Happy Hunting! Expert Level Area Expert Level Areas are the areas on the 2nd part of the quest that can be accessed by clicking "2" at the bottom of the screen. As the name implies, these areas are much more difficult than normal story areas. It is a good area to capture SSR and SL eromons limited to the each expert areas. It's also good to test player's party for Event Expert Area too. It is advised to bring lv60 above eromons here. There is no rare eromons in the Expert Level Area. Category:Browse